Egg Mission: Planet Nextur
by Mandy the Bat
Summary: Il nostro Eggman ingaggia due amiche, Knux e Shadow, per una missione sul pianeta di ghiaccio: Nextur.


Egg Mission: Planet Nextur

By Mandy the Bat

Salve a tutti! X3 Questa è la mia prima storia che mando! A proposito, ringrazio una certa ShadeCrystal, che mi ha convinto! Non so quanti la leggeranno essendo in italiano… ma vabbè! XD Mandy the Bat

**------**

Cap. 1: La missione

Driiiin! Il campanello di casa Bat suonava in modo veramente insistente. E dall'altra parte della porta… chi ci poteva essere se non l'insistentissima Crystal? Crystal infatti era famosa perché quando voleva,anzi pretendeva una cosa, riusciva sempre ad ottenerla; non era capricciosa, era fatta così! Crystal era una riccia nera molto carina, con grandi occhi blu e un bel sorriso. Quella bellissima mattina di metà giugno, la ebbe vinta come al solito. Ad aprirle la porta venne un'insonnolita e infastidita Mandy Bat, con il pigiama a fiori arrotolato alle caviglie, e un piccolo top azzurro. Mandy, diminutivo di Madeleine, Bat, era una incantevole pipistrellina di 16 anni, non molto alta, con il pelo bianco, occhi azzurri e dei bellissimi capelli a caschetto neri. Mandy, era molto sofisticata e anche un po' fanatica; lei e Crystal erano amiche da 13 anni. Quando Crystal salutò Mandy amichevolmente, però, ricevette per risposta un grugnito. Molto probabilmente, Mandy era molto infastidita per essere stata buttata giù dal letto a quell'ora assurda (erano le 11, ma per lei era l'alba!). Insomma, il motivo per qui quella rompiscatole di Crystal era passata a disturbare la povera (si, come no!) Mandy, era perché aveva grandi notizie dal Grande Uovo. Ah,si. Grande Uovo, che veniva continuamente sfottuto, in realtà si chiamava Ivo Robotnik, chiamato Eggman, perché era il pelato più pelato che una riccia e un pipistrellina avessero mai visto, e la forma del suo uovo, ops, della sua testa, era appunto la forma di un uovo. Il G.U., o il Signor Baffuto dalla Testa a Uovo,… aveva deciso di affidare loro una missione! O meglio, la loro prima missione! Crystal, come al solito era veramente eccitata e saltellava per la stanza come una matta. Mandy, anche lei contenta, invece, assunse un'aria di sufficienza, per dimostrare che a lei quella notizia non faceva né caldo né freddo, ma che avrebbe partecipato alla missione solo perchè Eggman aveva detto che sarebbero state accompagnate da DUE ragazzi! E così, Mandy si vestì (chissà perché si era messa una gonna cortissima, le calze a rete e i tacchi a spillo!...), e si diressero a bordo della moto nera di Crystal verso il laboratorio spaziale di Robotnik. Il vecchio scorbutico era lì con una strana espressione, quasi diabolica sul volto, e scrutava il cielo con un ghigno.

-Ehi, Egg, siamo arrivate.- Fece Crystal. – Si puo sapere chi sono i due ragazzi? Sono alti? Belli? Hanno un fisico mozzafiato? Hanno una personalità travolgente, rispondi! Rispondi, vecchio pelato, rispondiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- strepitò invece Madeleine.

-Eh, cosa? Ma che… Ma non lo so.. Cioè….. AAAAAHHHHHHHGGG! TI VUOI STARE ZITTA?

Vedendo le faccie molto stupite delle ragazze, scoppiò a ridere come un autentico matto:

WHAHHAHAHAH AHAHA AHAA AHAHA ! Che ridere! (Ma chissà perché rideva solo lui?) Avete delle faccie!... Basta!

Irritato nel vedere che le ragazze non erano troppo contente, decise di andare direttamente al sodo.

Allora, vi ho chiamate qui, non per giocare! State per iniziare una missione! La vostra prima missione! E quindi: SE PROVATE A SBAGLIARE, BEH, DITE LE VOSTRE PREGHIERE PERCHE' LA VOSTRA VITA FINIRA'! GAME OVER! THE END! -

Deluso nel non vedere negli occhi delle ragazze fremiti di paura, continuò:- Stasera a mezzanotte vi voglio tutti e quattro qui, intesi?

Crystal e Mandy, sorprese dalla parola 4, si girarono e videro due ragazzi veramente interessanti. Uno era un riccio nero, e un altro, era un echidna. Egg, li presentò: Il riccio nero, era molto affascinante e si chiamava Shadow, aveva una voce tenebrosa e a quanto sembrava era abbastanza silenzioso. L'altro, si chiamava Knuckles, era un echidna rosso, molto affascinante e muscoloso, e quando vide Mandy, provò un accelleramento cardiaco. Egg, che si sentiva un po' fuori luogo, non essendo bello e giovane come loro (aveva un centinaio di anni), ricominciò a parlare:- Allora, le presentazioni. Ehm, Shadow, Knuckles, loro sono Crystal e Madeleine, e hanno circa la vostra età (ma voi quanti anni avete! Mah!)…. Ma ora basta con tutte queste smancerie, e parliamo del vostro compito.-Knuckles, non ascoltava ciò che quel vecchio pelato blaterava, era troppo occupato a fissare la bellissima pipistrellina, era veramente bella! Intanto Shadow, stava facendo lo stesso con Crystal. – …E appunto stavo dicendo che voi andrete con una navicella fino a scoprire il pianeta di ghiaccio: Nextur!- Ancora non aveva capito che nessuno lo stava ascoltando? Crystal osservava incuriosita e attratta quel bel riccio nero, mentre Mandy, si mangiava Knux con gli occhi, assumendo pose sensuali, e pensando ad un modo per sedurlo. Però il Baffone li riportò tutti alla realtà, gridandogli di presentarsi a mezzanotte in quel dannatissimo laboratorio, dove lui gli avrebbe fornito abiti e viveri.

Tornarono ognuno a casa sua, ognuno con i propri pensieri in testa… Crystal, era indecisa se fare merenda con una banana o una mela, Shadow fantasticava sulla missione, Knux si chiedeva se era troppo scortese chiedere il numero di cellulare ad una ragazza conosciuta da meno di 5 minuti, e Mandy si domanadava di che genere di vestiti stesse parlando quel vecchiaccio di Eggman.

QUELLA SERA, ORE 23.30

Mandy era seduta sul letto circondata da circa una miriade di vestiti che aveva radunato per l'occasione (ma quale?). Il suo scopo? Provarci con Knux! Intanto, a qualche isolato di distanza…

Allora, forse è meglio questo… no, meglio la maglia viola, nooooo, i pantaloni verdi e gialli (Bleah!), ah-ha! – Crystal stava impazzendo fra i suoi numerosissimi (come no?) vestiti, decidendo in contemporanea se portarsi come spuntino spaziale un kiwi o una scatola di gamberetti al forno… alla fine decise che facevano vomitare entrambi, e prese una cosa migliore. (Indovinate un po'?), una confezione di carciofi lessi, su cui sicuramente avrebbe vomitato sopra, e si cominciò a vestire.   
-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaandyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaandyyyyyyyyyyyy!

CHE VUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?- Rispose gentilmente Mandy alla sua caaara sorellina Jinny.

Man-Mandy! (Grr!), mi presti il tuo top verde?

Oh, ma certo, mia carissima Jin. Sarò molto lieta di prestartelo, anzi se vuoi te lo regalo, insieme al mio intero guardaroba!- disse Mandy con un sorriso falso e smielato.

Davvero!- Quell'idiota di Jinny era ancora troppo piccola per cogliere il sarcarsmo della sorella

NO!

BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CATTIVA!

Si, si certo, Jinny! Io sono moooolto, ma mooolto cattiva! Ma adesso levati dalle p! (Sorry for this, n-d-Mandy)

La povera, (si, come no?), Mandy si sdraiò sul suo enorme letto a baldacchino rosso e cominciò a fantasticare su Knux, e sulla sua prossima mossa (anzi prima ) per farlo sciogliere ai suoi piedi fetenti (perché fetenti?n.d.Mandy). Intanto Crystal si stava sedendo sul suo fantastico zaino spaziale (decorato con dei fantastici orsetti volanti!) per farlo chiudere(sembrava un'idiota!):- Aaahhhh! Ma insomma ti vuoi chiudere stupido affare?

(No! N.d.zaino!). Peccato però che lo zaino non la stesse minimamente ascoltando (da quando gli zaini ascoltano?). Crys e Mandy si erano date appuntamento davanti al laboratorio spaziale del vecchio rincoglionito Eggy,(come lo chiamava sua madre in segreto!). Si incontrarono e entrarono. Furono abbastanza sorprese di vedere che ognuna si era vestita in modo poco "normale". Infatti Crystal sfoggiava un abitino bianco sbracciato piuttosto elegante (e piuttosto scollato!), e gli stivali bianchi (si stava andando a sposare?), mentre Mandy indossava per l'occasione un miniabito rosso e gli stivali neri. Furono particolarmente deluse nel vedere che né Knux né Shadow si erano agghindati poi molto per l'occasione (ancora! Ma quale occasione?). Anzi, sembravano quasi due barboni, in confronto a quelle due, si intende! Ma furono moooolto sorprese nel vedere un Eggman piuttosto agitato, gli chiesero il perché e lui:- La mia lacca? Dov'è finita la mia lacca?

Lacca? Eggman, ma se tu sei pelato come un uovo ingrassato!

Ehi! Io ho proprio un bel fisico, e non ti permetto di criticare la mia massa corporea!

Tanta massa, a quanto vedo..

AAAAAAHHHHRRR! (ruggì Egg con un verso a dir poco animalesco)

Mandy e Crystal non si erano ancora accorte che i due barboni in fondo alla stanza le guardavano con un certo interesse, forse perchè erano di dietro?. Di scatto si girarono, li fissarono per un secondo e si rigirarono subito imbarazzatissime. Egg le osservava senza capire…

Come mai a me non mi fissa mai nessuno?- ora aveva i lacrimoni agli occhi..- Sono tanto brutto? (Si!n.d. Mandy, Crystal, nonché di tutto lo staff!)

D'un tratto il Cannibale baffuto, stufo di sentirsi escluso da quel gioco di sguardi se ne uscì:

ANCORA QUI? FORZA,FORZA, MUOVERSI SCATTARE, SCATTAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Però, loro, non se l'erano filato di pezza, allora Egg, per farsi notare, si mise a fare un balletto, simile alla danza del ventre (non vi dico lo spettacolo…), ma niente.. possibile che era così trasparente con i suoi 1000 kg!

Dopo circa un milione di anni, Shadow se ne uscì:

-Ehi, ma siamo ancora qui?

- Certo che siamo ancora qui brutto imbecille!- ruggì Eggy- Non ti sei accorto che mi sono sgolato e che ho fatto un imbarazzante, anzi, a dir poco perfetto balletto in simil-danza del ventre?

-Strano! Ti avrei visto, grosso come sei!

-ROOOOAHHHRRRRRRRRRR! (Ma che bestia era?) scattò Eggman- Forza!

I quattro si decisero a levarsi reprocicamente gli occhi di dosso e salirono sulla navicella, al comando ci sarebbero stati i due uomini (nonché barboni!), mentre le donne si sarebbero…ehm…girate le p…., cioè,i pollici! . La navicella era abbastanza grande, e comprendeva due bagni, un salone e DUE camere da letto (con letto matrimoniale con sopra stampata la faccia di Egg, infatti quando ti svegliavi la mattina ti veniva un infarto!) OO'!

Egg intanto era entrato (non si sa come) nella navicella e si guardava intorno con aria da intenditore, ma non si era accorto che i 4 lo fissavano storto? Volevano la loro privacy, e non un vecchio barbuto che girava per casa con quel culo ballonzolante. Egg, però non recepì il messaggio, e se ne andò al bagno (che presto però sarebbe diventato di proprietà di Knux!)

Dieci minuti dopo…

La navicella sembrava un campo di sterminio, erano tutti morti, o semimorti accasciati a terra (perché non si erano portati delle maschere antigas?). Dal bagno proveniva una puzza tremenda e per di più si sentiva il vocione stonato di Egg che cantava "I believe i can fly, che però storpiava con "I believe you can die!". Dopo un trilione di anni, si decise ad uscire da quel cesso che oramai era diventato una fogna (vicino a lui c'erano topi sterminati e moscerini che gli ronzavano intorno!), quando aprì, erano ancora tutti morti. Lasciò loro un biglietto e (finalmente!) si tolse dalle balle. Dopo qualche minuto, Knux trovò la forza(dove?) di alzarsi e lesse il biglietto di Egg-Terminator, lo sterminatore:

Brutti imbecilli, quando vi sveglierete(se, vi sveglierete!) dal vostro sonnellino, vi prego di far uscire quella puzza nel vostro bagno! Si muore lì dentro! – Si muore anche qua fuori!- Comunque, fate questa stupida missione e muovetevi!

Ivo Robotnik, (E non Eggman!).

------

So che non saranno in molti a leggerla, ma, se qualcuno ci capirà qualcosa… aspetto le rewiews!


End file.
